Voice of an Angel
by Kizem
Summary: Other than being an information broker, Izaya had another title as well. "Divined Melody" was the name, but no one actually knew who was the composer and ultimate singer for its famous songs. But perhaps it was the songs he sang that made him stronger, or maybe it was his way of protecting himself. But each song brought him closer to the end of time... HIS end of time.
1. Prologue

Everyone who was there stood in shock as they heard the song. Tears were dripping down audience's cheeks as they watched. The song wasn't sad, not at all, but it was because how he was trying so hard. His voice was cracking, his hands in fists, however the man still stood firmly singing despite what he had to go through the past few days. It was barely enough time for him to grin and act like his usual self.

 _"Neh Shizu-chan, did you know? Human life only last so long. Its so interesting watching what they will do~"_

The blonde tried to hold back the tears and pain when he felt when each piece of memory fitted together like a puzzle in his mind. Their fights, his taunting... he would have never thought someone like him would make him feel this way. A trail of tear made it down his cheek as his voice echoed through the crowd. A single drop of rain fell on the ground.

When he sang the final words, the knife in his heart deepened. The words that the songwriter wrote was something that was hidden in his mind all along. His legs finally gave up and he sat down at the cold ground clenching his teeth letting the rain cover his tears. Everyone was silent as they watched the strongest man of Ikebukuro breaking down. Using the last ounce of strength he had, he sang those last verses. The verses he so desperately wanted to say.

"Grant me one wish... one.. wish only... Let me.. see you again.."


	2. Chapter 1

Shizuo sighed as he looked through his phone plugging his earbuds in to mute the sounds of the busy city. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a new song pop up from a recent artist he was following. If it wasn't for the fact his younger brother told him to listen to it, he would never have enjoyed music like he have been lately. Clicking on the song, he wondered what this new song will sound like.

His eyes closed the moment the soundtrack began. What he can see wasn't darkness or blankness. It was... more like a great field of grass with gentle winds blowing by. The voice was perfect- beyond perfect as it seemed to convey its message with hints of happiness and loneliness at the same time. It soothed and calmed him, as if nothing in the world can break the peaceful state of his mind at the moment. Sometimes he wonder how anyone can bring songs so much to life like this. The bartender felt a slight disappointment when it ended and reopened his eyes.

"Divined Melody huh.."

When he was greeted by noises and the abnormal city once again, Shizuo decided to go home (after beating up some thugs) and just rest. This artist was famous worldwide and he surely deserves to be. Despite that fact, it kind of bugs him how no one actually knew who he was or any basic information about him. Well whatever. Maybe he'll listen to his music for the rest of the night until he falls asleep.

 **To Izaya**

A certain raven haired male flopped down to the ground having coughing fits with piles of papers surrounding him. He furrowed his eyebrows while slowly sitting up.

"What am I, a weakling?"

Forcing himself to stand up, he walked up to the drawer pulling a bunch of pills out and shoving them into his mouth. His red-brownish eyes looked over at his piano sharply even with the visible bags under his eyes. That's right. He still had work to do. The informant reached into his pocket to pull a phone out before dialing a number quickly.

"Ah hello there Shiki-san!"

{Izaya. I believe you have the information ready?}

"Of course, of course. I am the great Orihara Izaya after all. Oh that reminds me, have you seen the new song?"

{Good. I expect them by tomorrow morning 8'oclock. And I haven't. But if your talking about Divined Melody, I heard it already have quite a few views.}

"Really? Hahahaha, my the artist is really famous. Well then, see you~"

His facial expression grew more confident as he held his trademark smirk on his face. But that faded away quickly as he felt a little dizzy from all the workload earlier. The once calculating eyes are now in slits as he tried to regain his focus again. Leaving the papers on the ground, he walked up to his desk and sat down in his chair. Reaching out, he grabbed a notebook and wrote down a few words that he didn't want to forget.

 _Just a little while_

 _Be with me for now_

 _If thats not possible, its okay_

 _Let my feelings, reach you someday_

The pencil dropped from his hand and made a small noise. Izaya Orihara was at his limit and slept.

 **Its short I knowwww _ Well, I have to deal with writers block first before posting something again. What do you guys think? Reviews are definitely welcome~ (Expecially things I need to improve on.)**


	3. Chapter 2

s morning came, he immediately felt a headache coming up even if he considered himself as one of the most healthiest person on the planet. The informant was never the type to ask for help, but it was aching bad enough to tempt him to call a doctor. And this was where songs come in.

Izaya knew this "sickness" took control of him ages ago, and started to close his eyes again when he had enough of seeing the room dance in circles. What did he have? Depression? Dysthymia? His face frowned slightly when he tried to think of what the hell was actually happening to him. His eyes looked over and looked at the microphone.

But in the back of his mind, he knew. He knew what he was. And the only thing that was keeping him from sinking was singing his heart out. Lyrics that he wrote, the songs that he played, was everything to let himself hold onto what we would call humanity. Perhaps even the name "Divined Melody" that he called himself was something that he would want to hear. So much for laughing at humans considering suicide and watching petty people cutting their lives short.

Remembering the lyrics that he wrote he took a glance at it and his expression softened. Turning his computer on, he quickly sent the information to his boss before standing up. Taking a few steps he grabbed a voice recorder and headed toward his beloved piano. Divined Melody was about to make a new song.

~Shizuo

When Shizuo headed out he was surprised to see a live recording on television right off the bat. The tall blond stood there staring through a glass window which had a TV and listened intently at the new song. How in the world do this person make songs so quickly anyways? But as distant as this voice sounds, he felt he knew this person.

 _All people existing, are they worth nothing more?_

 _Even when death comes, it will stay as before?_

 _But I can only hold so much you know_

 _Theres a hidden warmth that was always left alone_

 _Made up of faults and flaws_

 _Imperfect all_

 _Is that what we call a perfect soul?_

 **I did not make this up. Its called "Perfectionist Complex" so all rights belong to them~**

Strangely he felt the owner of this voice was right at the tip of his tongue. The words that he sang made him want to desperately see him. Shizuo's instinct told him that this mysterious person was hiding something great. It was as if he was trying to tell the world about himself but at the same time couldn't. This feeling was so new, so unknown to him.

Walking away about 15 minutes after the song ended he sniffed. Something stunk and it was bothering him. Whipping his head around, his eyes looked annoyingly at a raven haired man.

"Shizu-chaaaaannnn. Did you miss me?"

"Ha? Who would miss you? DIDNT I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE. IZZAAYYAAA-KKUUUUN!"

"Still as violent as ever. Oh, did I never tell you about how you really need to work on your indents on your forehead when your mad? You look 87 for goodness sake. That's why you should learn from someone like m-"

And so the cat and mouse chase began. But then after a while Shizuo found Izaya not so quite himself. Or maybe he was just imagining Izaya slightly in pain even when nothing hurt him. Well for now, it should be fine... Hm? Where did he go?

~Izaya

He raven haired male stopped and gasped for air when he was sure he lost the beast. Izaya really chose the wrong day to play with him. There wasn't any blood he could see coming from himself and slashed his skinny jeans to see if there was anything wrong with his legs. Nothing, nothing at all. Could this pain he was feeling was fake? No, it felt real enough that there was no way it was fake. But it was overwhelming him and he had to do something to get it off his mind.

He leaned back on the wall and took a deep breath. Sing. It always work. Sing like theres no tomorrow. Sing to stop this pain and world. Sing to... stop your insanity.

 **Alrighty~ This is finally up, so hope you guys enjoy it and stuff. Its a little rushed, I admit it, but I plan to post a lot more chapters later in the future. Reviews are welcome as always! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 3

Being an informant, there were many situations that he could be involved in, but won't be quite sure what exactly will happen. But really, he was more dissatisfied with himself about this even if no one in the world would guess this would happen. Singing in the middle of the alleyway while grabbing your leg because of pain? It was a pure joke. Izaya forced himself to move and shut his mouth. Home. Thats where he need to head.

But when he came back, something was different. Or rather, the whole place was different. Words such as "useless", "alone", "psychopath" were carved into the walls. He stood there, eyes wide as the door closed by itself behind him. What shocked him even more was how he heard whispers calling his name in different locations of his apartment. His eyes closed and took a deep breath. _Stay calm._

When his eyes reopened he walked over to his couch and touched it. What once felt soft and comfy now felt like sandpaper harshly rubbing against his pale skin. His eyes looked back at the wall and suddenly remembered. The words were his own, after all it was written in his own handwriting. Or.. was it?

"Your still fighting? Give up already."

Izaya flinched when he heard that voice loud and clear. His head slowly turned and saw a young boy who somehow resembled greatly like him. It was the voice that was taking control of his life and him. But soon he saw his chair twirl and spin, flipping and blurring together with other images. The raven head male would probably find it entertaining if it wasn't the fact that he felt like puking.

Going to the piano he pressed a key. Thank god. It sounded like heaven in his ears. As soon as both of his hands were on the piano, his vision turned black.

 **To Shizuo~**

The debt collector was damn frustrated knowing he lost the other. However he heard a distant singing that sounded so familiar to him and started to head toward that voice. No one was there. He swore he heard someone singing, desperate but beautiful at the same time. When he was just about to turn around, the tall male saw a switchblade. No doubt that this was his enemy's.

Letting out a grunt he picked it up and smirked. Maybe it was about time to pay that guy a surprise visit. Perfect chance to kill him without him knowing. Thus, his feet walked up to the infamous informant's apartment.

Maybe he got a little impatient waiting outside of the door just knocking. Or maybe he thought that the other male wasn't there at all. The door broke down anyways. Lets face it, we're talking about Shizuo Heiwajima here.

"What the hell."

The last time he went here, he remembered the place as probably the most neatest and tidiest place on Earth he had ever seen. Well, until he threw half the things outside, broke a few windows, and crashed the television into the wall. However, he never expected papers to be scattered everywhere along with a... limp and passed out Izaya.

Walking in, he was just about to throw the switchblade at the motionless body until he read a glimpse of what was one of the papers on the ground. Picking it up slowly he read the words that confused him since he oddly thought he heard the words somewhere before. His brain clicked and then reread the words just to make sure. He was 100% sure the words were lyrics.

"What the hell."

And that was the second time he said that. It was definitely Divined Melody own lyrics that Izaya had written down. Placing it back on the ground, he crept up to the limp male and looked over at him. Noticing Izaya's breathing was hard he was somewhat relieved that he didn't decide to throw that switchblade at him.

There was also one more thing that bothered him. All those random dark words on the wall made him a little concerned. Ah whatever, he will ask later. Slipping his arms around Izaya's body, he discovered how thin and light the raven headed male was. Carrying him in bridal style, he headed out the door. Questions and more questions were in his mind and Shizuo just got even more confused thinking about those questions. Shaking his head, he walked out. He had to get this bastard to Shinra's place first.

Was the piano always there? Whats up with the microphone? Furthermore, what about all those words? Why do you have Divined Melody lyrics written down on paper? And last final question...

"What are you hiding Izaya?"


	5. Chapter 4

He woke up because of a few major things. One, the abnormally freezing cold air. Two, the annoying tapping against his shoulder. Lastly, a voice that keeps on calling his name. His eyes gradually opened and was greeted by the underground doctor. Izaya slowly sat up and noticed he was on a couch. Did he mention about this horrible migraine he was experiencing too?

"What a nice surprise. Mind explaining why I'm here Shinra?" Although the tone of his voice was light and playful, it was laced with warning.

"Finally your up! Anyways my dear Celty isn't home so I guess I would have to explain anyways. Where do I even start..." He tilted his glasses and made a thinking pose.

"Shinra."

A loud sigh was heard. "Shizuo brought you here not too long ago. Apparently he found you passed out. Honestly I was surprised when he came carrying you."

Izaya was just about to laugh when he heard that Shizuo carried him. But something made him stop. The last thing he remembered was putting his hands on the piano keys. If the beast found him then that means... His eyes widened. No way. With all those papers and hints all around the apartment, did he know?

"Where is he?" His teeth clenched slightly and the doctor was just about to answer when someone else answered his question instead. A blonde male in a bartender suit walked in from the other room.

"Right here flea."

Shinra said nothing after and slowly crept away from the two of them sweat dropping. With a small smile he announced how they better not break anything and just left. Even if it was his own home, he rather not be in a room with the two of them together. The two of them watched the doctor leave.

"Flea, theres something I've been wanting to ask you."

Izaya breath hitched. With so much evidence, there was almost no way that he could deny the fact that he was indeed the singer. Also, how was he going to explain the words on his wall? Keeping his composure he tilted his head and gave the male in front of him his trademark smirk. Nope. No way everything is going to be messed up because he passed out.

"Are you that obsessed with Divined Melody? I mean I've seen people crazy over his songs, but your just another level."

The raven haired male blinked. At first had a surprised expression, then a confused one, then a "are you kidding me", and finally a face that was trying to hold its laughter. But you know, the informant wasn't the type of person who would hold his laughter so he kind of failed the last part. He managed to wheeze out the words 'idiot' and 'I cant believe this' in between his laughs but calmed with with an angry looking man in front of him.

"My bad, my bad, you just never fail to amaze me Shi-"

He saw the blonde saying something angrily but couldn't hear what he was saying at all. Everything he saw turned gray. What in the world of dullahans and life was happening. Izaya reddish brown eyes darted back up at the debt collector but only saw him mouthing his name with a confused face. Opening his own mouth to speak, he soon realized he couldn't hear his own voice either.

A boy he saw earlier appeared. He was the only thing in color.

"Izaya~ Do you remember all the things you've done? If you ask me, your the real idiot here. Go on, take out your switchblade that you hold so dearly onto..."

Izaya had no control over his body. He wanted to scream and shout but couldn't bring himself to do so. In fact he felt his own hands actually reaching out to his fur jacket and taking the switchblade out. Everything around him was now black, but the switchblade in his hand was crystal clear.

"Now now Izaya-san, don't you want me to shut up? Thats actually quite easy. I'm inside of you after all. Try it. Try to kill me."

His eyes were lifeless and wide. But his brain was still at the very most, intact. He could get rid of this parasite. It was inside of him, he only had to get it out. Pointing the blade to himself, he lunged forward but felt an unknown force stopping him from doing so. The force was strangely warm, despite the fact that it was gripping tightly on his wrist. He only pushed harder to get the blade inside of him.

 _Didn't I tell you before?_

 _Its okay to cry and shout in pain_

 _At least I wish for someone to say_

 _That to me someday_

Hearing a voice singing the words he snapped back to reality and immediately dropped the switchblade. Izaya met eye to eye with the debt collector that was holding his wrist. The words that person sang were his own, just sang not by him. But it.. was so comforting and nice.

"Tha- the lyrics.."

"Ha? What the actual hell are you doing? First you laugh then you pull this BS? And yes, those are from Divined Melody. Who knew it would actually snap you out of whatever state you were in."

The informant pulled his hand away and forced a smirk on his face. "What are you talking about? I did that on purpose. Your reaction was splendid."

Surprisingly, Shizuo was quite calm during this situation. He remembered the words he saw in the informant's apartment earlier.

"Izaya, you... you have a mental disorder don't you? And thats why.."

"I dont. The famous amazing Orihara Izaya with mental disorder? Why, I would say it fit you perfectly though Shizu-chan."

"Don't lie to me flea. Just then you were probably hallucinating some crap and I guess Divined Melody is keeping you sane. Am I wrong?"

The shorter male refused to say anything for a couple of minutes. The man in the bartender suit wasn't wrong. And there was no way he could prove that he was wrong. Was the beast of Ikebukuro always this smart in solving codes and putting mysteries together?

"I lose Shizu-chan. But you did get something wrong."

Standing up, he stumbled a little but stood right in front of the other male.

"I am Divined Melody."

 **And thats err Chapter 4 if I remember correctly. I would appreciate reviews~ I reread a few of my chapters and oh god it was horrible. I must thank the people who managed to read up to here. C: I'll update soon again!**


	6. Chapter 5

"I am Divined Melody."

Crickets. Or at least that was the first word that popped up in Shizuo's mind. Raising an eyebrow he looked the the shorter male's serious expression. Yeah, Shinra was right. This guy definitely had some kind of mental disorder going in that sadistic brain of his. Apparently Izaya actually consulted the underground doctor a few months ago, and only did the doctor recently confirmed it that it was indeed a rare disorder.

"..."

The blonde effortlessly picked up the informant once again and then dropped him on a bed as if he weighed nothing. A small surprised yelp was heard as the raven haired male glared up at the man that threw him.

"Shinra said to keep you here for a couple of days when you were passed out. Your seriously out of your mind to the point your declaring your Divined Melody."

Izaya stayed silent but stood up with a grin on his face before talking again.

"Sorry Shizu-chan but you really think your going to let me stay coped up in here? Nooo waaaaayyyy, my lovely humans are waiting for me you know~"

Shizuo's hands only pushed him and Izaya was back on the bed. The informant was silently cursing the other for his brute strength. Although its usually entertaining, at the moment it wasn't something that he could take advantage of. And for some weird reason, he knew he was getting weaker. He could feel it. Glaring at the male in the bartender suit he only asked one question.

"What did Shinra drug me with."

Shrugging the blonde hair male lit up a cigarette and blew some smoke out. Izaya's nose instinctively scrunched up as he hated the smell with passion. Brushing some of his bangs aside, the male on the bed gave up and just sat there staring outside. Whatever his old high school classmate drugged him, it was certainly working.

"Neh Shizu-chan _,_ did you know? Human life only last so long. Its so interesting watching what they will do~" The raven head male smirked but a hidden meaning was there behind his facade.

"Huh?"

"I suppose your a protozoan after all. You have no idea what I'm talking about at all do you? Well, thats alright."

"Whatever flea."

Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked out leaving the place and informant with his thoughts. Honestly, he had no idea what those words meant at all. Sighing Shizuo walked into the streets and found himself right in front of Izaya's apartment once again. A little part of him believed that Izaya wasn't lying. Walking in, he picked up the paper from the ground that he found before.

Visible eraser and pencil marks were all over the paper which made him think that maybe, just maybe he could trust that 1% that his most hated enemy indeed was telling the truth. Turning his head, he looked over at the piano. His hands reached for his phone as he listened to Divined Melody's song. All of them included a piano. And only a piano. Could it be...?

But closing his eyes he just couldn't believe the singer of the song could be Izaya. They sounded nothing alike yet so... similiar..? He rubbed the back of his neck about to just leave his own theories alone until he spotted something. A recorder and microphone. Shizuo slowly and carefully walked over and picked up the recorder playing it. His eyes gradually widened.

 _"Ah maybe I should tell Shiki-san I'll have the informa- oh its recording._

 _*piano playing and singing*_

 _Looks like I would have to cut some parts later..."_

He recognized the song. It was one of the very first songs that Divined Melody made that made the world recognize him for his splendid talent. The voice.. it belonged to Divined Melody alright. The only thing left to do was to let the news sink into him. He gazed down at the recorder and noticed another button. Playing it backwards.

The moment he pressed it, he wasn't sure if he regretted it or not. It was fine at first but then everything just went downhill. What he heard wasn't the peaceful singing he knew, but screams and screeches. Even the piano playing sounded like sobs and cries. The noises that he heard continued to shock him. In the gist of the horrible sounds he caught a few words.

 _"Save... me... from... myself.._

 _Before... I... end... it..."_

When the recording stopped, Shizuo was at the loss for words. Now that he heard this one thing was certain. The informant wasn't lying. However, with this new information he obtained, how should he deal with it? A single idea formed in his mind.

 **To Izaya-kun~**

In all honesty he was getting bored. Now that he couldn't move at all, he only laid there waiting for Shinra to come back. His red-brown orbs danced around the room and finally ended up looking at the ceiling wondering if there was anything he can do to cure his boredom. _Click_ Finally, Shinra was back.

"Eh?"

No, the noise was not the door but in fact his own imagination of hearing a door. He watched a young child walk in once again and sat down on a nearby chair. He was giggling and smiling, something Izaya was so afraid of.

"Izaya-san, nice to see you again~ Its sad how you don't accept me yet."

He remembered. He remembered how he so desperately wanted to get the voice out of his head. He remembered how many days he suffered trying to control his own actions. He remembers it all. Maybe... Just maybe...

"Would it be painful if I just embraced you?"

"Hm?~ Hehe thats up to you. I'm not a friend or enemy though!"

"I see..."

Izaya smiled lightly. Why not give it a try? If he couldn't fight it, why not just get along with it? It was a lot less stressful that way. It might even lessen his headaches that he have been having the past few weeks.

"Lets chat a little, shall we?"

And chat they did. The time that Shinra was back he immediately ran up to the raven headed male shouting at him. But he couldn't hear him at all. Izaya was looking forward, talking happily to no one as his nails dug into his own skin without feeling any pain at all. It took almost half an hour to get him to stop. But it wasn't Shinra that made him stop. It was the TV.

A world wide news was broadcasted as Izaya turned his head quickly to the television after hearing his name Divined Melody. Even Shinra turned his head curious what this was about.

 _"This is not Divined Melody. I repeat, this is not Divined Melody. I am just using his name so I can ask a favor for all of you. Please play his songs backwards observe it carefully... He needs help."_

The informants hands started to shake and he finally noticed the doctor and his new wounds. Looking at the TV and Shinra, he had a mixed expression.

 _"What I want to say is, um, don't give up."_

The two male in the room was silent as Izaya had a lone question in his mind. Who was talking?

 **Ehm, Its still kind of short I guess... But anyways hope you like it? Hehehe, I don't really have the time to proofread and stuff so I hope you guys can point out my mistakes. Oh and thanks for all your current reviews! It keeps me motivated**


	7. Chapter 6

Izaya looked blankly at the doctor in front of him before giving him a small smirk.

"Nice to see you Shinra, I was waiting for you to come back. Where's Celty?"

"Izaya, you... we're going to keep an eye on you for a while so you won't hurt yourself, okay?"

"No."

"Izaya, just look at yourself.."

"No."

Giving up, the underground doctor looked down closing his eyes and stood up. Walking out the door, he glanced back before speaking once again with a serious expression.

"The most I can do is give you medications to reduce your stress. Its up to you if you want to fight it or not."

Red brownish eyes watched the doctor leave the room and sighed to himself. He looked at the television screen that a person sent a message using his name. Yes, he did decide the song to have a hidden message, but how did they find out? The voice on the screen belongs to a male, and he slowly went over the possibilities in his head. But after a moment of thinking too hard, he found himself sleeping on the bed that wasn't even his.

The peaceful sleeping soon ended as he jolted up in the middle of the night panting and sweating. When he turned and took a good look, he realized he was no longer at Shinra's place either. Where was he? The fact that he was in an unknown place frightened him even more as much as he hate to admit it. Trying to calm down, he fixated his sight on the wall in front of him. Huge mistake.

Shadows on the male turned into faces he did not recognize. Hearing voices saying "Hide yourself" and "Your nobody" repeatedly over and over gave him chills as Izaya's hand slowly covered his ears. His hands were ice cold as he shut his eyes trying to make the noise go away. Opening his mouth, he went to the only solution he knew.

 _"Let someone by here,_

 _Be here with me,_

 _And take off my facade,_

 _With words saying-"_

 ** _"Its okay, its alright_**

 ** _You don't have to hide that face anymore,_**

 ** _I just want you to be true,_**

 ** _The true you"_**

Izaya eyes immediately opened when he heard another voice singing the song. His hand slowly dropped and saw a blonde sitting on the bed beside him looking out the window calmly like nothing was wrong in the world. The shadows and other voices disappeared and Izaya found himself sing alongside with the person he least liked.

 _"If your feeling sad, go ahead and cry_

 ** _If your frustrated, let it out_**

 _I'm here for you_

 ** _Till death do us part_**

 ** _Happy, sad, angry, I'll carry your burden too."_**

When they ended, Izaya looked up at the other male with his mouth slightly open. They sang in perfect harmony, and Izaya was surprised that the blonde's vocal skills wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. The informant figured the other male knew he was Divined Melody since they did a mini-duet right there. And as strange as it may be, the raven head male actually found comfort when hearing the other's voice.

"Go back to sleep flea."

Couldn't find his voice, he found himself being gently pushed back onto the bed with warmth holding his cold hands. His eyes gradually closed and for the first time in a few months, he found peaceful sleep.

Time Skip

He knew he was being out of character. But he couldn't help smiling when he saw the slightly smaller male sleeping peacefully in his arms. The sun was already up, and he knew he would wake Izaya up if he moved. Last night was an odd one, and he was glad that he listened to most of Divined Melody's song to sing with him.

Yesterday, he managed to convince Shinra to take Izaya to his place so that he can look over him. Not sure if this was attachment, or plain stubbornness that won't let Izaya get hurt from anything but from him, or just worry. Something shifted under his body as he spotted wide eyes staring at his brown ones. Looks like sleeping beauty was awake. Wait what. Sleeping beauty?

"... Morning."

The next reaction wasn't expected at all. He watched the raven headed male stay silent before having a dark expression punching Shizuo on the chest. Ouch. But not really, compared to the usual getting hit by trucks and such, this was nothing.

"Mind explaining where I am Shizu-chan?"

"My place."

"And why?"

"To look after you."

"Sorry Shizu-chan, I'm not like humans who need someone to look after."

"What's wrong with being human?"

The last question hit Izaya in the head pretty... hard. His god complex probably was getting the best of him, but he growled trying to think of something witty to answer back. Losing an argument with Shizuo Heiwajima? It should be the other way around.

"..."

"Im going to make some food then."

His eyes followed the blonde as he felt the warmth of his body fade away and heard the beating of his own heart. What is his body pulling off now? Not really wanting to know, he sat up and placed on feet on the ground. His eyes fell on a scissor and felt his blood run. The little boy came up to him tugging at the end of his shirt.

"Lets play again Izaya-san!"

 **This chapter is shorter than the last one I think... Sorry sorry. I have break homework to do and stuff. Keep the reviews coming, I really do enjoy reading them~ Hm, how do you guys think the story will end?**


	8. Chapter 7

Izaya looked down at the small boy and smiled gently and bent down in front of him so they could look at each other at eye level. Grabbing the scissors he saw earlier, the informant opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Lunging forward he attempted stab him, but stopped midway and let the scissor drop to the ground.

"Not today, I don't have time to play with you."

The debt collector came out with toasts and saw Izaya with a smile but staring daggers at something in front of him.

"...Izaya."

The raven headed male's head snapped up when he heard his name and cheerfully walked to the blonde and took a toast. When he took a bite, he felt like barfing but forced it down his throat anyways. Smirking he looked up at the other male.

"How sweet of you, going out and making food for me. Who would've expected a monster such as you to do something like this?"

"Shut up and finish it."

It was a while since anyone made anything for him. So as bad as he think it tastes he ate the whole thing anyways. He thought about the words the mysterious person spoke to him about not giving up. Ignoring Shizuo's protest, Izaya turned on a laptop that was sitting there and looked through the news. What he saw was something he would never expect to receive.

Comments and words of comfort were online posted everywhere. Izaya heard footsteps behind him as he kept scrolling.

"Its okay to ask for help you know."

"Shizu-chan, are you the one speaking the other day?"

"Would it do anything if I said yes?"

"Hm."

Standing up Izaya went straight to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he stared at his own reflection at the mirror and opened a drawer. His slender long hands hesitantly took out a bag of pills. His eyes looked intensely at medication and the side effects. _May be fatal if overdosed._

"Izaya-san~ Planning to commit suicide now? Pathetic."

It was pathetic. He was the one behind screens of computer and phones convincing young teenagers to jump off buildings and such. Now he was debating to do it himself? But perhaps death wasn't a bad thing. It may even reveal peace and calm since the person don't feel anything when their dead. So, he did it.

Shoving about 10 or 11 in his mouth, he grabbed a cup in the bathroom, filled it with water, and let everything down his throat. He remembered about the recording from the TV, Shizuo's words, and caring words from the world. The informant laughed his head off and threw the rest of the pills back into the drawer. The blonde on the other hand, was not so amused. The door broke down and he found the shorter male on the ground laughing clutching his stomach.

"Izaya, whats so funny?"

"Ara Shizu-chaaaannn!"

Izaya stood up once again and grinned like nothing was wrong. He knew everyone in this world was faking. No one actually cared, after all they didn't even know who Divined Melody truly is. Once they know, all the hate will come back. Which was why he decided to show himself once and for all. Saying goodbye to this twisted world won't be so hard. As for Shizuo, he would be granting his wish wouldn't he? The informant bet that all this kindness he was showing was to mock him.

"Lets go back to my apartment, shall we? I quite miss it actually. I will allow you to even tag along if you like."

With bangs covering his eyes, Shizuo's warm hands grabbed cold ones. Pulling the informant over to him he used one arm to place his head on his shoulders. He didn't hug him and spoke in a low voice.

"Stop hiding it all by yourself."

Although he stayed in the position for about a minute or so, he got angry. Extremely angry. Pushing the other away, he glared up at the taller male with rage. Hiding it all by himself? As if he was hiding anything. What did the other know? Playing the nice act, it was sick. All of it was just sick. Turning around, he left the building and headed toward his apartment about to make the announcement to the world.

Shizuo couldn't bring himself to do anything. He only realized his own feeling recently, and he had no idea how to deal with them. He slapped himself around 45 minutes later for letting the flea go. Crap, he promised Shinra to look after him too.

At the meantime, Izaya grabbed the microphone from his apartment and headed toward the streets of Ikebukuro. Was the place always this crowded and large? He didn't know. He went to a rooftop (that actually wasn't that tall) and looked down at the citizens and people. Closing his eyes he already started to hear screams in his head but slowly but gradually started to sing his heart out.

 _Right now,_

 _I can't even feel my heart_

 _Right now,_

 _Where are the things we hold_

 _Who's here_

 _Whos the fake and the real_

 _Someone tell me, Just the answer please_

Shizuo was running until he heard a familiar singing and a whole crowd of people. Everyone was muttering to one another at first about how Izaya was up there with a microphone. But hearing the voice and performance everything stared up in air some even with a few tears in their eyes. This time, the informant wasn't singing in riddles, but directly which made everything seem more sad. Walking slowly now, Shizuo made his way up the rooftop. When the song ended he whispered into the the informant ears.

"Open your eyes."

And he did. His eyes widened when he saw people looking up at him clapping and smiling with a few cheers here and there. Some people even shouted that he was amazing and should keep singing. Why? Didn't he do all those horrible things to the people? Wasn't that what he was known for? He then turned at Shizuo. Why was he here?

"Why?"

"Open your eyes, Izaya. People do care. And I'm here, well..."

Tilting the informants chin up he closed the space in between them and smiled. "I found out what I feel about you recently."

A clear single tear dropped down Izaya's cheek as he looked back at the crowd and the debt collector. His hands were warm. Was this what you call love? His shocked expression turned into a grateful one as he buried his head into the other male's shoulder. Oh and the fangirls. _The fangirls._ They won't stop screaming. Maybe, he was wrong. If this feeling can last, he would rather be alive than dead. His once dark and gloomy world had a crack of light in it.

The happy moment was soon ruined once the raven head male felt light headed. The pills. His eyes then widen in horror once he realized something. He didn't want to die. He wants to live. He want to laugh and have good times. He has people who cares for him. No, no, no...

His body became motionless.

 **Phew, I managed to find time to update. ^^ Feel free to tell me if you feel its a bit rushed~ I have a few more things in store though in future chapters :3**


	9. Chapter 8

"Izaya?"

Shizuo looked at the limp body in his arms and shacked it lightly.

"Oi, Izaya!"

Receiving no response, he fumbled for his phone only realizing he didn't have it. Shouting over the crowd to call an ambulance, everyone hurried to dial an ambulance. The debt collector wondered what went wrong during the performance. Everything was going well, even Izaya seemed happy until the final moments.

The blonde carried the raven haired male to the ground and let the medics take care of the rest. Everyone who was gathered there wasn't sure what to exactly do. Some left, others continued video taping, and some just stood there watching the scene unfold. He, on the other hand, went inside the mobile going to the hospital with the unconscious male.

Even after reaching the hospital he was forced to be in the waiting room. Being a debt collector, he didn't have much patience, but he waited. What seemed like hours a nurse finally motioned him to go inside the room. Every step he took seemed heavy as he peered into the room with anticipation. He turned his head to the doctor waiting for an explanation to be given.

"His condition doesn't seem too good actually. We think its a result of overdose of pills, and it could take days or years for him to wake up." The doctor looked away as if not mentioning one part and walked out.

He stood there speechless. Shizuo felt his heart sank just a bit as he saw tubes stuck onto his once sworn enemy's pale skin. The debt collector grimaced at the sight and sat down on a nearby chair staring at him. Just when he thought everything was finally going well, this happens? When did the raven head even dose himself with pills? He blinked a little in realization.

The bathroom. He thought it was a little odd how he was taking so long in there. Laughing on the ground for no particular reason isn't something a normal person would do either. Face palming himself, he muttered curses under his breath before looking up at the victim who was laying on the bed. At least he seemed peaceful in sleep. No pain, no worries, just peace.

He visited day after day, week after week, and even months. Each time he came, the male he came to love grew skinnier and paler as if he had no life in him at all. Every day, the blonde would sit besides him, talk about the new events going on about Ikebukuro (since he knows the informant likes to keep track on daily news), and even just talk about the random-est of things. He wonders if he can hear him at all. And each day he would always mutter a small "I love you" no matter how embarrassed he felt saying those three precious words.

Half a year passed as the doctor and everyone else showed no signs of recovery. Until one fateful day...

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Shizuo leaped from the chair from the machine's sound and the slight movement from the pale hands he was watching for day by day. Doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing the blonde out of the room as they got to work. They scrambled to work as they glanced electrocardiogram to make sure the patient was still alive.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound was getting quieter and the doctor sweat dropped, cursing loudly once. Rapid hand movements were made as they tried to save his life. A finger of the male laying on the bed twitched again and moved as if trying to make out a word. But everyone was too busy working to ever notice that.

Beep... Beep... beep... beep...

They tried. Every trick they used didn't work, and the workers even went for the ones that took risk and careful accuracy. Running out of options the doctor pumped air into the mask and looked at the machine once more.

beep...beep...

Silence. Everyone in the room stopped as they held face of disappointment and a bit of sadness. Taking out the tubes and mask, a group of nurses placed a white sheet over the raven head. One life was gone. Opening the door, they strolled out and greeted a blonde who was full with panic. No one had to explain to him what happened as he saw the evidence himself.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. It took a full three second to process what was happening as his expression was a mix of horror and grief. He grabbed the doctor by the neck and pinned him on the wall.

"Aren't you a doctor? DONT YOU SAVE PEOPLE? WHY DID HE, why did he... DAMMIT!"

He dropped him to the ground as the male in front of him held his neck coughing with a sorry expression. Letting his bangs cover his eyes, he watched them carry the body away. When he finally found someone that he thought he could cherish forever, he was gone. Why didn't he notice it earlier? Just... why? It didn't have to end this way. Nothing should have ended the way it did.

Punching the wall behind him and making a crack, he used his other hand to cover his face. Warm droplets of liquid fell onto his hands. It felt horrible. What was left in his mind was only regrets and reminiscence of their carefree past. Lifting himself off the wall, he walked slowly out. It seems like his shoes were made out of lead today.

 **Time Skip :c**

Its been only a little over a week since his death as Shizuo trudged his way to the funeral. Hah, if only Izaya could see how much people would attend his funeral he would be surprised. And the blonde would love to record his reaction. As the meeting started and went along, Shizuo decided to sing a song for him in front of his grave. No it was not his own, it was Divined Melody's, or so to speak, Izaya himself. Looking cool while shrugging he masked what he was really feeling and took the microphone. But soon he found himself breaking apart.

 **(Part of the prologue remember? ^^)** Everyone who was there stood in shock as they heard the song. Tears were dripping down audience's cheeks as they watched. The song wasn't sad, not at all, but it was because how he was trying so hard. His voice was cracking, his hands in fists, however the man still stood firmly singing despite what he had to go through the past few days. It was barely enough time for him to grin and act like his usual self.

When he sang the final words, the knife in his heart deepened. The words that the songwriter wrote was something that was hidden in his mind all along. His legs finally gave up and he sat down at the cold ground clenching his teeth letting the rain cover his tears. Everyone was silent as they watched the strongest man of Ikebukuro breaking down. Using the last ounce of strength he had, he sang those last verses. The verses he so desperately wanted to say.

"Grant me one wish... one.. wish only... Let me.. see you again.."

After a few more hours the ceremony ended. One by one, everyone left and Shizuo ended up staring at his grave alone in the dark of the night. Will he forget these feelings? Would these feelings he held on so dearly disappear just like how he did? Only time will tell.

 **5 Years Later**

Its been a while since he came and visited. Looking at the sky, the debt collector looked through his phone. Everyone can still vaguely remember who Divined Melody was, or how he was like. Sighing he walked up to the cemetery wondering when was the last time he came here.

"Hey flea, its been a while huh?"

He could just imagine the smirk on his face as he would have some kind of witty annoying response back. Such as how odd it was to ask him that question. Or say how sweet the blonde was in an extremely sarcastic tone. Sitting down on the ground, he looked straight at the grave. Shizuo sighed silently as he tried to remember the precious feelings he had for him.

Time is truly a scary thing.

"Papa?"

With a confused expression on his face, he turned his head toward the sound and was greeted by a mini-version of... Izaya?

"Papa! Papa!"

The child was wearing a fur coat that resembled the person he knew so well, except it was white and pink. Everything was the same, excluding the size and voice. He also had white matching headphones on his head that had pink wires. What?

"Mama said Papa was an idiot so I need to introduce myself. I'm Psyche!"

"Eh? I don't think I'm your papa.."

The child so called Psyche had a face of disappointment. He ran up in front of Shizuo and was tearing up.

"Not.. Papa? Mama said you had blonde hair... and is called Shizu-chan.."

Shizu-chan? The only person who would call him that was... but that was impossible. But then, who was exactly this child?

"Psyche... who is your Mama?"

He shook his head. "I don't know... but I remember Mama said Papa better not forgot about him and also sent a message!"

Psyche held a piece of paper in his tiny hands. Extending it to Shizuo he dropped it on his hand as the blonde unfolded the paper reading it. His eyes widened as he chuckled. He felt his own eyes tearing up again.

 _'I love you too... Protozoan. '_

"Come here Psyche."

Coming over, he was immediately pulled into a bear hug as the tiny child hugged back confused. Tears that he thought he would never shed again, came to him as he knew in the bottom of his heart, he still yearned for the informant. And he swore.. he could've swore... He saw a glimpse of Izaya's smiling face in the background.

"Papa?"

"Yeah, I'm Papa."

 **Okayyyy. Deep stuff. Whoo. Hm... wonder if I should make more chapters..**


End file.
